An electric switch of mechanical structure and functioning and of electric contacts by means of membranes, suitable for optionally establishing different control signals by means of other such contact positions selectively induced on a single button means, four of these being differentiated positions when carrying out a slight rolling motion on said button means in any of four opposite directions and 90° equidistant from each other, a fifth contact position in its clockwise axial rotation, the sixth one by means of its counter-clockwise rotation, and a last contact position by means of a linear pulsating movement.